Hormones
by Devilzzz
Summary: This summer, Hermione & Harry are getting lust for each other, with dirty thoughts & dreams..will they be able to resist sex? Or each other? H/H smut! R/R! LAST CHAPTER UP!!
1. Chapter 01 Playing With Minds

Hormones  
  
Summer seemed to be a blur for Hermione. Usually she sat up in her bed rereading her favorite muggle romances and nagging at Ron to do his homework and checking over hers several times, but this time she was at Ron's house. And Harry was there. And the whole Weasley family. There was hardly any privacy around, and if it hadn't been for the enchanted lock on the door, everyone would see Hermione strip down and shower. The only personal place was the bathroom, but everyone seemed to be using it.  
  
"Ron! Can you get out of the freaking bathroom!" she yelled, banging her fist against the door, leaning over on the wall next to it.  
  
  
  
"Herm- just wait!" he grumbled, and Hermione leaned her ear to the door, surprised at the shuffiling noise that occured inside it.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in there?" she asked curiously, teasingly. She turned the knob and found the door unlocked and almost laughed at the sight.  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was attempting to use a muggle razor, and his face had bits of tissues softened with blood in it.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT!" he yelled feircly, and Hermione had never seen him so angry with her before, and he pushed her out, slamming the door and a lock was heard as Hermione lost her balance and fell into someone's arms.  
  
"Caught you, didn't I?" the same familiar voice hissed in her ear. She looked up and enjoyed the tinglings she felt in Harry's warm arms.  
  
"You should be more careful, Hermione." stated Harry, letting her go to her disappointment, and walking toward the bedroom he shared with Ron's.  
  
As the door closed, Hermione felt herself looking at it, wishing she was in there, but she shook her head at herself. What was she thinking? An incredible blush rouged her cheeks. Being touched by Harry had nearly shaken her. What was happening to her? Whenever a boy brushed against her body or even touched any part of it, she felt this weird sensation.  
  
She felt ashamed of herself. Thinking these thoughts! After all, about her best friend and strangers for heaven's sakes! When she had finally gotten into the bathroom by apologizing to Ron, she slipped her clothes off and entered the hot steamy shower. It felt good to have water clean every place and the soap slinking against her fingers.  
  
After she was done, she clutching a towel to her chest, thinking Ginny wasn't in the room, and entered.  
  
****  
  
Where was it? Where was his wand? Hadn't he just left it beside the drawer next to his bed? He searched Hermione & Ginny's room throughly, and sneaked a peak into one of Hermione's private drawers. He just wanted to find his wand, but curiosity and fear went through his chest as he looked through the 17 year old's clothes.  
  
Skirts, shirts, a pair of sandles..and Harry's heart gave a skip, and his fingers grazed around the red silk material of panties, it looked so beautiful that Harry wondered how Hermione looked in it without wearing anything else.  
  
He nearly slapped himself, but he tucked the panties in his pocket and shut the drawer quickly, trying not to look suspicious.  
  
Well it was her fault. She was the one wearing those skimpy clothes and brushing up against him and making him save her and touch her...  
  
Harry almost shivered at the thought of her beautiful peach colored skin against his, her beautiful now shiny and sleek hair tickiling his chest...oh how it would feel to cup those breasts ...maybe even put his lips around one?  
  
Harry felt himself get hard and gulped. This is insane. She's your best friend. Your not supposed to think these things. But he couldn't help it if his eyes sometimes wandered around her inner thighs when he dropped something under the kitchen table, so when they bumped into each other, it sent the hairs up his back to rise.  
  
His dreams weren't reassuring either. They had been nagging him all day, annoying him in the morning. Several girls that looked like Hermione wearing a bikini and some boots. How pathetic can you get? And yet in the morning he would have to clean and dry his sheets for such behavior.  
  
Well could he help it if he got urges sometimes? Especially when he caught his breath to have even one look at her and her well rounded ass, her full breasts, and those beautiful shiny lips that he had been dying to bite and lick and touch forever.  
  
And whenever their legs touched, sometimes Harry wanted to grab her, lay her on the floor and just do something to relive himself. However, he could do no such things. For, she only thought of him as a friend. And he should have been thinking about her the same way too. Instead he had imagined what it would feel like to have sex with her.  
  
Oh, it was wrong. Dirty. Immoral. And he felt guilty. But he couldn't help it. Just to get his hardness against her virign jewel was hard enough not to contain. But then sometimes he wondered if she was still a virgin. After all, she and Ron did go out for a while in 5th year before deciding it was just a silly crush and they got over it. Did they ever...  
  
He felt his face redden at the thought of Ron doing that to anyone, least of all Hermione.  
  
But she was a girl. And he was a boy. But they were fifteen..they couldn't have possibly...could they?  
  
He shook the ideas from his head, and gulped once more, and then there was a sudden movement to the door and it flung itself open, revealing a naked form of Hermione Granger, clutching a towel to her chest.  
  
*** Please Reveiw, tell me if you like it or not. Flames will be used to rekindle my fireplace. I hope that was enough lusty thoughts for you...!!!!! :) Next chapter will come up soon if you reveiw!!!! 


	2. Chapter 02 Sweet Bliss

Hormones  
  
Oh hell no. This could not be happening. Too shocked to even be embarrased, Hermione glided the towel and wrapped it around her whole body, and closed her eyes, leaning against the closed door, breathing hard. What an incredibly stupid thing to do.  
  
For as she opened her eyes, she saw Harry looking down at her smooth shaped legs, his eyes seemed to undress her, although there wasn't much to undress anymore.  
  
"Harry! You scared the fuck out of me!" she screamed at him, her whole body shaking. A part of her wanted to go and bat her eyelashes at him, and ask him if he liked seeing her naked. Another part wanted to smack him in the face and then faint. This was all happening too soon..everything just seemed so surprising that they just stood still, three feet away from each other, Harry examining her boobs, and Hermione examining the ceiling.  
  
  
  
The silence lasted so long, Hermione wondered what she would do, but Harry muttered a "Sorry." and so she nodded, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Um..I should er- go." he said, and moved toward the doorway and stopped as he saw Hermione was blocking it, leaning against the door.  
  
"Herm?" he said. Hermione looked up at him, and their eyes met just for a split second. Her eyes were unreadable, yet held a smile in them, and Harry's eyes were...hunger. Like he was pleading for something.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked, and her eyes wandered around from his head to toe, thinking it would be nice to slide her hands through his touseled hair, and look into those alive, alert green eyes, he looked as he had just had wild sex.  
  
"Um..you're blocking the er- doorway." Harry managed to stammer, his hands on either side of the door, trapping her.  
  
What the fuck! She wanted to shout so bad at him, for being so close to her, but instead, she lurched foward so every single part of her body was touching his, and to her delight, Hermione could feel the arousal between his thighs.  
  
But then Hermione pulled away, and sat down on her bed, waiting for him to leave. Harry gulped and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
She had done that on purpose! Oh God, how he would love to do that again, and she had tortured him, he only wished she would just get it over with and make mad love to him. Of course, that would not happen in a million years.  
  
Hermione Granger was not one to be messed with. She may have been extremely sensitive and a know-it-all at times, but it would be hard to get her in bed. One kiss, and a slap in the face you get. Touch her, and she'll sink those fingernails inside your skin.  
  
Harry felt very aroused about this statement of thought. Was she a wild girl in bed? Would she scratch him until she got what she wanted? Yes, she was hard to seduce, but that was made it more exciting, in fact. He wondered if she was naked in her room, dressing.  
  
  
  
Then panic ran through his chest...would she notice that her red silky panties were missing from her drawer? If only she had been naked a little longer would he see the whole version of Hermione. But no, she had stopped for a minute, gave him a chance, and then wrapped that fucking towel around her glorious body. He groaned softly about those rosy nipples she had, and her breasts were rounded and bouncy. He noticed this that when she jumped back slightly, they moved up and down...  
  
  
  
God, stop thinking...Harry scowled at himself, seeing his staff grow larger through his pants. Stop thinking about her...but how? How was he supposed to stop thinking about her?  
  
"Kids!!! Dinner!" the sweet old voice of Mrs.Weasley sounded, and Harry sighed. Maybe eating would take his mind off of things.  
  
He was terribly wrong.  
  
As he started to go down the hall, he heard footsteps behind him, following him hurridly.  
  
He turned around, and the figure went crashing into him, and when Harry looked up, he realized Hermione Granger was on top of him. Oh fuck! he thought, wincing in pain and pleasure. Her legs were carelessly sprawled about his inner thighs, and her knee was dangerously close to his *arousal* and her breasts were hanging over his chest.  
  
OH MY FUCKING GOSH! she thought to herself. All she wanted was dinner. And her knee was way up his....Guess she got the whole meal already. Even though she rather adored the position she was in, and didn't want to get up, she picked up her head from his neck, but to her surprise, he laid hands on her waist.  
  
WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TORTURING ME! she thought. Finally, she lurched upward, gulping.  
  
"Sorry...better get to dinner!" she said, her panicked voice heard as she ran through the hall.  
  
Oh God, he said, picking himself up, the bulge in his pants growing slowly. Fuck, he thought, and hurried to the table, taking a seat next to Hermione, which was the only seat left.  
  
He could see Hermione stiffen beside him. While the family raved about Quidditch & Muggles & the Ministry, Harry & Hermione were unusually quiet, though everyone ignored this.  
  
Her leg touched his, and a jolt of electricity went to her inner thighs, sending her warmth through her body like a hot flash.  
  
She pulled away quickly, staring down at her dinner sulkily.  
  
But then, suddenly, Ron Weasley who was sitting next to Harry said, "Here, mate, you dropped something.." and then picked up a pair of red panties.  
  
The family silenced, and Hermione tried not to gasp as every eye was on Harry and Ron dropped the panties, his face red, his eyes widened.  
  
Ginny dropped her fork, and everybody's eyes were on her now, her eyebrows raised and she was looking at Harry with a very shaky expression, the noise made a great clunk against her empty plate.  
  
Obviously jealous with rage, Ginny got up calmly and excused herself before bolting up the stairs, and a slam of the door could be heard throughout the whole Burrow of the silence.  
  
"I have to go." Hermione said, and everybody looked at her slightly suspiciously as she walked up the stairs, her head drooping.  
  
Finally, Ron broke the ice.  
  
His voice was full of bitter jealousy and rage as he tried to say as calmly as he could,  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" 


	3. Chapter 03 Oh, Fuck

Hormones  
  
Oh, fuck it. And yet, it was happening. All eyes were on him now, and then suddenly there was a roar of laughter from Fred and George. Mrs.Weasley looked as if she had just found out that bathrooms existed. She excused herself hurridly, mingiling along the kitchen. Mr.Weasley cleared his throat and pretended to go help her.  
  
  
  
And now Ron was waiting for an answer. Oh, what did I ever do to deserve this? Harry moaned to himself, and then avoiding Ron's suspicious eyes, he said, "I need to go to the er- bathroom." and he hurried from the room.  
  
  
  
Oh God. What was happening to her? She collapsed on her bed, and saw Ginny turned the other way on her bed, not looking at her.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny didn't move.  
  
"It was yours, wasn't it?" her voice croaked out, steady yet outrageously calm. Hermione didn't answer. There was a slight knocking off the door, and Hermione put her head up and heard someone say, "Herm?"  
  
  
  
Trying not to look at Ginny's furious glance, she opened the door just a little and saw Harry's face. Oh, how innocent it looked. His hair was much more messed up, and his eyes were apologetic and shocked, and oh God, those sexy fucking ears....  
  
  
  
Wait a minute...what the hell? Confused in her thoughts, Harry cleared his throat. "Is Ginny there?" he leaned over and whispered this in her ear. She caught herself shivering as his wonderous breath blew in her ear, tingiling her legs.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, and before she could protest, Harry pulled her out of the room, and closed the door. Now they were standing out in the hall, looking at each other.  
  
  
  
"So when are you going to say sorry?" Hermione finally snapped. Harry's shoulders drooped and he looked down at his shoes, embarrased. Hermione was surprised that his cheeks produced such redness that it made his face look like it was exploding.  
  
  
  
Finally the flush disappeared and he looked up at her and said, "Sorry."  
  
"Is that all? You humiliated me in front of everyone, Harry! Now..now..Ron knows...my...oh God, Ron saw my underwear!" Hermione snapped, her face in her hands.  
  
"So? Doesn't he already know how it looks like?" Harry said before he could stop himself. Hermione's hands slowly parted, her eyes peaking at him furiously.  
  
"What...what? What makes you..." she breathed, and her hands went away from her face, waiting for his answer.  
  
He blushed slightly, biting his lip. "Well ...um..." he said, his feet waddiling on, and his eyes on the rug.  
  
Oh God, how she wanted to just throw him down on the floor and lick every single part of him, how she wanted to hear him moan just for her...these thoughts blurred through her as she shuddered in delight, but to her relief, Harry did not notice this.  
  
"Well?" said Hermione, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"I just thought..since he was..your boyfriend and all..." said Harry nervously, his hands innocently jammed in his pockets, still not looking at her.  
  
Oh fuck. How innocent he looked. She just wanted to grab him and just teach him how to be bad...God...if only...she imagined being his sex slave, and she let out a whimper.  
  
  
  
This time, to Hermione's horrer, Harry looked up, looking at her strangely.  
  
"What? What was that sound that came out of your ..mouth?" Harry finished. He heard it from her very lips, like she was getting trampled by a kitten or something. Then, terrified as it may seemed, he felt himself get hard again. Oh fuck, he thought as he saw her eyes wander to the bulge in his pants. Her eyes did not leave the area, she was looking at as if it was dinner.  
  
Oh God, he hoped it would be her dinner. He would have moaned in pleasure if he didn't see Hermione fidget a little and wandered her hand around to her breasts, and Harry saw her fastening her bra in place, thinking he wasn't watching her in utter heated amazment.  
  
Oh God..oh God..how hot was that? He felt himself stiffen more, watching her.  
  
Was he checking her out? Good, she thought. That would show him. Finally she put her bra down a little under the shirt and swung her head back, letting her hair reach the trendiness of her shoulders.  
  
His hands reached out and he laid them on her shoulders. Hermione stopped, frozen in pleasure from the tingles that ran through her skin right that moment.  
  
He leaned over, and his knee delicately brushed upon her thigh, his hands on her waist.  
  
She pushed herself over from where she was standing and buried her head in his hard toned chest, breathing softly on his bare shoulder.  
  
But suddenly he pulled away. She looked up at him, surprised.  
  
They stood there in silence, wanting to fuck each other senseless.  
  
But then he escaped downstairs.  
  
Fucking asshole, she thought, her knees sinking in the delightful pleasure she had just experianced.  
  
God it felt good.  
  
Fuck this, she thought. She was going to get him, and when she did it would be a hell of a ride. 


	4. Chapter 04 The Agony Of Socks

Hormones  
  
Oh hell. Oh fuck. Why God, why? It had been painful to even look at Hermione, and they still had about four weeks left of the summer. It wasn't fair. She wasn't being fair. She was wearing skimpy clothing now, much more sluttier than her usual clothes.  
  
  
  
For example, today she came downstairs to breakfast with a long t-shirt longing to her knees, it looked as if she was -gulp- naked under there. Her hair was swirled over into a messy ponytail that hung down her face, and to add the style, she was wearing socks.  
  
Socks.  
  
  
  
It was stupid, but Harry felt himself longing for the socks. He wanted to grab her, rip them off her and just give her some hot meaningless sex. Why was she doing this to her? What ever did he do to deserve this sort of torture?  
  
  
  
But that wasn't as bad as what he saw tonight. Breathing hard after seeing Hermione soak in the sun in her bikini was too much, and he hoped he didn't have any dreams about her, he just wanted to close his eyes and keep his mind off of her.  
  
  
  
And there she was, on his bed.  
  
  
  
It seemed that the astonishment had passed by, and Harry was looking at Hermione, who was reading a book, her leg up balancing on a pillow, and her hand to her chin, she was biting her lip furiously and her eyebrow was furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
This time she was wearing a bathrobe, and Harry shuddered to think what lay beneath it. In fact he found it quite pleasing.  
  
  
  
Finally, he found his voice. "Hermione?" he spoke. She looked up at him almost startled, and the book dropped from her hands as if in slow motion, and dropped on the carpet as she innocently looked up at him.  
  
He was shocked. She could see it. And the bulge in his pajama bottoms didn't help either quite it was one of Hermione's major turn ons. But she pretended to look startled and dropped her book for measure, as she fluttered her eyelashes slowly at him as if she was in a mere trance.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I was waiting to use the bathroom, Ginny's still doing her bath...and our room is a mess, you don't mind if I read here, do you?" she asked, a evil smile crawling on her lips.  
  
  
  
Harry felt himself gulp. Oh, so she thought she could do this to him without turning herself on? We'll see about this Ms.Granger. Two can play this game....  
  
  
  
He let his shoulders go into a shrug and he nodded slowly. "Sure." he said.  
  
  
  
It was hard for Hermione not to let her mouth gape in shock, but instead her lips just parted slightly and she felt herself croaking, "Um...okay. But only because you said yes." the dumbfounded words found themselves checking them into her brain, thinking what a stupid thing to say.  
  
But Harry didn't seem to notice this as he sat on the corner of his bed, watching her squirm.  
  
Good. She deserved it. But then it only seemed to last a moment of Harry's sheer victory because right when she went to retrieve her book, Hermione's ass went up in the air, and it was hard not to look at it's well rounded texture.  
  
He shook himself as she smiled at him slowly, and crossed her legs, putting the book in her lap, and leaning her head down as her eyes fowarded to the words of the book.  
  
  
  
God..why was she doing this?  
  
  
  
A small formed on her lips as she saw him watching her intensely, gulping.  
  
Good...he deserved it. Then as if by instinct, she put her finger to her tongue and wettened her finger in it and pressed it against the page of the book, hearing it turn over.  
  
  
  
Harry fell off the bed.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" she cried, startled and leaned down over him while he grasped his gut in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said trying to sound as innocent as possible as she leaned down so his face was inches away from hers.  
  
Her lips trembled. God, how innocent and helpless he looked. If he didn't kiss her right now, she thought of the possibility of raping him...no, thats too harsh, she thought, and almost slapped herself. How bad she wanted him right on top of her, run his hands through his sexy jet black her, bite the bottom of his irresistable lips and have him touch her everywhere with his well skilled hands.  
  
His mind was blank. He knew he was getting so hard that it was probably visible to Hermione, but he didn't hair. He wanted to kiss her, to grope her, he needed her...  
  
He looked down at her, she wore a concerned but confused expression on her face as if she was deciding something.  
  
He looked down at her long shirt and those socks that hung carelessly around her fresh fleshed ankles.  
  
He wondered how it would feel like to bite her everywhere. Would she scream? Shriek in pleasure? Just the thought of it made him gulp back a furious blush.  
  
And now his fingers were pulling her down to him....  
  
She lost her balance as his hands were placed on her ass, pulling her down harshly to his body. God, thank you, she thought as she was pressed against him, her head on his chest and his hands pulling on her hair as he let out a groan of frustration and Hermione tried to handle a moan caught at the back of her throat as his hands squeezed her backside, more intensely now.  
  
And yet as she looked up at him from his chest, he grinned at her, at a loss for words.  
  
Say something you idiot, Harry's mind screamed at him. Say something!  
  
And he did.  
  
"God, I love your socks." 


	5. Chapter 05 Pour Les Amoureux Sauvages

Hormones  
  
Hermione stared at him with a very dumbfounded expression before she burst into complete laughter. Harry's whole face flushed with embarrassment, and he bit his lip from laughing also. "God, you are so cute." she said, her finger trailing down his lips softly and very slowly.  
  
  
  
He shivered, and his emerald eyes looked into her shining brown ones, and they stared at each other in a sweet blissful silence. She laid his head down on his chest, and breathed down as she started to unbutton his shirt slowly, one by one.  
  
  
  
We can't, we can't, we can't...the words went through her mind racing as if there was nothing else existance. But we will....  
  
We will....  
  
Her fingers trailed down his chest now, and she smoothed her fingers against his nipples every chance she got just to make him shiver all over again.  
  
"Hermione.." his named groaned out as he clasped the back of her neck, his leg slythering it's way up her long shirt.  
  
  
  
"Mmm..." she muttered, and used her fingers to tug down the socks and throw them on the carpet while they lay.  
  
Oh God, this can't be fucking happening..Hermione Granger is right on top of me! Harry felt his whole body go numb as she tugged at her long shirt so it fell over her head, and there she was, standing there in her bra and underwear, right in front of him, and he almost gasped in surprise.  
  
She was hot. Her stomach was flat, her breasts were small and humble against the small material of her blue bra, and her panties hung carelessley around her small waist and her perfect curved hips, and Harry wanted to come to her and rip them off.  
  
Hermione smiled, looking around, very nervous. She bent down so her face and hair was hanging down his, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"So tell me, Harry....how innocent are you?" she asked, playfully tugging at the end of his pants. He flushed and let out a small chuckle that escaped his sexy lips.  
  
"Very." he said, his hands tightened around her waist where he couldn't help staring at those blue silky panties. His fingers glided over and tugged them down, but Hermione Granger was too quick for him. She pulled them up harshly, and smiled at him.  
  
"Nuh uh. I thought you were innocent..." she said, her eyes wide with fake fright. He groaned in frustration, and pulled her down to him, and the moment their legs touched it sent them both into tingles of extreme electricity of fires.  
  
"Make me bad.." he said, and leaned foward and sighed. Hermione shivered in his arms, waiting for the kiss to come. The first time they would kiss.  
  
His lips rang softly brushing the corners of hers. When Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him harshly, trying to feel him all over.  
  
His hands traveled aimlessly through her waist and her sensitive areas, making moans caught in her already occupied lips.  
  
His arousal was already very visible, but it was pressing against her thigh now, making Hermione feel strangely very turned on.  
  
Her hands moved toward his backside and trailed his fingers through his neck, and she heard him give a pleasured gasp through their mouths.  
  
They finally let go for some air, and Hermione finally managed to tug off his pants after a moment of hesitation. The sight before her made her go nearly blinde.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting there, his mouth gaping, staring down at himself.  
  
Not only was his arousal full, but he was wearing classfied boxers.  
  
Powerpuff girl boxers.  
  
"Er-" he said, wanting to die right there on the spot as he saw Hermione trying to stifle a fit of giggles under her hand.  
  
"Omygosh..." she murmered through her lips.  
  
"I got out of the shower..must have gotten Ron's by mistakes." Harry lied, blushing furiously.  
  
"Sure, Harry, sure..." she said, and slowly tugged down the boxers, and threw them elsewhere.  
  
Hermione tried not to jump on him right this moment. If he was so innocent then why was he so big?  
  
Everything seemed to blur through her mind. Her heart did not control her actions, her body did. Her brain did not exist. Her hands trailed gracefully to his staff, and her fingers went around it, making Harry gasp in surprise.  
  
She kissed off his chest and started sucking hungrily on the nape of his neck before her tongue trailed off to his lips, his sweet beautiful innocent lips. The fact that he was 'innocent' in a lot of ways made her want to lick his body all over, just to show him what naughty felt like.  
  
She removed her panties sinfully and slowly, watching Harry's staff grow larger. His eyes went wide, examining her tastefully. Hermione tugged down her bra and pulled it off, and it fell on the rug.  
  
"God..." the word escaped his lips, and his eyes trailed lazily over the naked version of Hermione Granger.  
  
She came over and kissed him, her lips wanting to touch more than his lips. Everything she wanted was right there, and she was getting drenched just thinking about how close her inner thighs were close to his.  
  
"Are you still innocent?" she asked, her eyebrows raised with a sexy smile that made Harry almost melt inside.  
  
"Too late." he said, and grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders, and pulled her on him, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, grabbing parts that made her moan.  
  
Everything seemed like it was supposed to be.  
  
Her hands and fingernails were digging into his skin as he arched his way inside of her, and she let out a scream.  
  
"Shh..." he muttered, as her hands finally let go of his almost shredded skin and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
He let out a sigh, and they sat still for a moment.  
  
It felt as if there was nothing else to say. It had been done. They had the sex they wanted.  
  
And yet she wanted more. She wanted to yank him until he groped her, she wanted more...  
  
Sighing, her head lay in his chest, and he shivered because the hairs tickled his nipples slowly.  
  
She raised her head and with a slight smile on her face, she said,  
  
"When we were doing that, were you thinking of Buttercup or Bubbles?"  
  
*** Notes: Epilogue will be soon up. With a cute ending too!  
  
TheFLy: the ff you read by Kami is a fake. She just changed things around but the real one belongs to me called "Material Girl"  
  
Miles: Call me an asshole again, and kiss my ass before I kick yours...  
  
Remember to Reveiw!!!  
  
~Courtney 


	6. Epilogue 06 Just Because

Hormones  
  
Harry merely grinned and finally they heard a door open. Hermione lurched up, and said, "Oops, I forgot about Ginny in the shower." she was looking intensely nervous now.  
  
  
  
Harry got up reluctantly, gathering his clothes hurridly. "That was real?" he asked in disbelief as he yanked on his shirt. Hermione let out a tut and said, "Well, of course silly...you think I would want Ginny to hear us?" she said, a furious blush coming upon her cheeks.  
  
Harry grinned and put up his pants, closing his zipper reluctantly as he watched Hermione cover the beautiful curve of her breasts with the material of her bra.  
  
"God, can't you hurry up, Herm? Your turning me on!" scowled Harry teasingly as she buttoned her blouse slowly.  
  
She grinned and button them a bit hesitantly and wiped the smile off her face when they both heard the knob turn.  
  
"OMYGOSH!" she gasped, and pushed herself under the bed.  
  
  
  
Through the peek of the bedsheets, she saw a flame of red hair and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Ron, looking at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"I heard sounds from your bedroom..though I better check it out.." said Ron, and Hermione forced herself to stifle giggles as she saw him holding a plate in his hands, meant to be a weapon.  
  
Harry flushed a deep red, however and shrugged. "Maybe Gin's doing something in the bathroom." said Harry grinning.  
  
Hermione did not want to hear this. She knew the perverted things boys talked about, and she tried to shield her ears with her hands, but couldn't help but eavesdrop a bit.  
  
"Harry!" Ron scowled furiously, the ends of his ears turning bright red indeed.  
  
"Yes..it's true Ron..she's probably doing something more than washing with that soap.." Harry said, and broke into laughter.  
  
Ew... Hermione thought, cringed at the mental image she got and flinched. Think of calm things...calm things...calm things...  
  
"Shut up!" Ron's angry voice sounded, and he hit Harry on the back playfully.  
  
EWWWWW..Hermione felt as if her eyes were drooping into wonderous sleep.  
  
Finally she heard the lock of the door and Hermione got up from under the bed, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Harry James Potter, you perverted old freak!" she hissed teasingly.  
  
He shrugged then flushed red. "I had to make him leave.." he said.  
  
She giggled a little and wandered his hand around his bare shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Ms.Granger, are you ready for another go?" he asked, his eyes lighting up eagerly and hopefully.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nope..." she said, ignoring the pouty glare she got from Harry in return.  
  
"G'night...sweetheart." she added jokingly. Harry only grinned and as she turned on her heels to go, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Herm- um..I've been meaning to ask you..um...?" his voice trembled slightly and Hermione leaned over, her chin brushing against his lips seductively.  
  
"What?" she whispered in his ear, and she could feel him shiver.  
  
"Why me?" he finally asked, looking away, the tinges of his cheeks red.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
She wanted to throw her arms around him and say those corny things that people did before they realized they were in love.  
  
Wait a second...what the fuck?  
  
Before she could even answer her own thoughts, she answered Harry with a playful grin.  
  
"Cuz you rock my socks baby." she said, and before he could answer her with a laugh, she smashed her lips against his.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah okay I admit the middle parts were perverted, but I needed to make this as long as the other chapters!!! So don't flame please, its rated r for a reason!!! The "Rock my socks" line is from Natalie, I know it sounds imature but I thought it was really funny but you guys don't have to think so, I just wanted to make it a cute ending..I cant believe I commited the crime of a happy ending!!! I am getting scared now!!!!! By the way, Ron still thinks Harry is fucking his baby sister..yeah okay I just wanted to add that :D Clueless Ron... Remember to leave a lovingly complimented reveiw *fans herself* hehe :)  
  
Luv ya'll allz, ~Courtney 


	7. Original Crush

~Crush~  
  
Sort of Bridget Jones's Diaryish...Hermione isn't thinking about studies this time....  
  
I know I am a little overreacting about you coming, but I have to look my best. Especially since I've had my brown hair curled. If only I could get hold of those green contacts. Then maybe you'd think I was more creative. I try to wash some of the blush away, not wanting you to think I used muggle makeup, even though I did. I wash some of the eyeliner away to, thinking, this is so stupid. I've never acted like this before. Looks doesn't matter does it? Well it does, I argue with myself. The bathroom mirror is so small that I have to stand up at the edge of the bathtub to see how my rear end looks. I have to lose more weight, I think. And then I see my knobby knees too. I need to gain weight, I think again. And then, I am aware that Ron is watching me. "Ron!" I yell, and then I fell off. It's like a blossom moment, in slow motion. I slip, and I guess you guys would think I would fall into Ronald's arms like Cindrella, yet the lousy catcher he is, he does not suceed on catching me, leaving me with a spranged ankle, crying in pain while Ron holds out his arms like an idiot. "Ron, you idiot!" I say. Ron looks baffled. "Maybe you shouldn't invade people's privacy!" I say, and Ron does nothing. Rolling my eyes, I lean on him for support as he walks to the hall. And then my heart skips a beat, because I hear a car honk outside and after a few moments I hear the doorbell ring. I am so excited that when *you* come into the house, I fall over Ron's arms and I fall flat into my face into the carpet. Ron laughs and picks some of the rug fluff of my curled hair. I try to get to you, but Ginny comes walking down the stairs as if she's a princess, wearing a soft mini skirt and a flower stripped t- shirt that goes up slightly over the skirt. "Mum, who in Merlin rang the-" she stops and sees you, smiling good naturely. "Oh hullo, Harry." she blushes a bit. Virginia Weasley you fool, you stole my moment! I think, seeing Harry smile a bit. "And who's this?" he says. That's the thing that makes me weak at the knees. Harry you fool, you don't regonize her a bit! I think, looking at you. Ron scowls. "Harry, that's Ginny!" he says. You look surprised. "Oh! Ginny!" your face burns red and you both look at each other nervously as if this is a dear diary moment. "Hullo." Ginny says again. Pratty little - I think, stopping myself to look at her. Ginny's face seems longer, and she has dimples! Not one pimple, that lousy lucky prat. She probably got some work done, I think, even if she doesn't have the money. I know I am wrong, but still there has to be an excuse of why Ginny has such a perfect face- and Merlin! She's two inches taller than Harry and I! What the hell is that? Is Ginny's blue eyes turning baby blue? Okay, I know I am going crazy over this, but Harry doesn't seem to even notice I exist, especially when I am wearing my school uniform. If it worked for that idiot muggle Britney Spears, why doesn't it look sexy on me? I think of all this as Ginny and you flirt with your eyes. Damn you Ginny! I think. You are not getting away with this!But she does. "Harry, I'll show you my room, I just got new posters of muggles, I want you to name them.." she says, and you follow her reluctantly, smiling. Oh freak. Why the hell is she doing this to me? Then I remember my leg. It pains so much. Ronald grabs my arm, helping me up. I know he has a thing for me, but c'mon, the guy totally goes against everything I believe in. And now he's grabbing my waist so tightly I feel like a water balloon. "Ron, it's alright, I think I am going to sit right here on the couch." I say, and I can see he's a bit disappointed. Well get used to rejection, I think. I certainly am going to. I see Ron leave the living room to rumble about in the kitchen, so I walk up the stairs, limping and cursing as I go. I look into Ginny's room, (peek actually) and I see Ginny pointing to one of the posters, and you are nodding along, and I see your legs touch for a bit. Trying to hide all my anger inside, I come in and look around. Ginny looks at me, surprised. You old fool, you think I am going to let you have Harry now? "Herm? Did you want to sleep?" Ginny asks, motioning to the bed thats clamped up right next to hers. I shake my head and force a smile at you. "How were the Dursleys?" I ask, trying to make conversation. You shrug a bit. "Fine 'cept Dudley is going haywire on his diet." you say grinning. I laugh. Ginny looks at me, shooting darts my way, but I don't give a freak. She doesn't deserve him, I DO. It isn't fair. You look around the room then leave shortly after. Ginny doesn't talk to me, she just lays in her bed, eyes closed, probably thinking how I interuppted them. Well tough. I think, watching her sleep. She looks adorable, and I can see how you like her, but I was always on your side, wasn't I? I look at her breathe softly and I have a terrible urge to kick her. Maybe I could get away with it, I think. Putting my feet straight out, I sleep in a line, and look at Ginny sleeping. I kick her harshly, and she jumps up screaming furiously. I pretend to be asleep, and I get up, trying to look shocked. "Ginny, whats the problem?" I ask her. She looks at me suspiciously, and Mrs.Weasley arrives. "Virginia! Are you alright?" she asks, looking at Ginny with a worried expression. Ginny gives me another curious murderous glance before turning back to her mum. "Fine, Mum. Got a awful turn on my ribs in my leg though." she says, and Mrs.Weasley leads her out of the room. Soon after, I am alone, spread out in the beds. You come shortly afterwards. "Gin alright?" you ask, and it brings a lump in my throat to know that you actually care about her, and I can see your very worried. Why did you have to fall for her, and not me? Why her? Do I have some sort of bloody disease, or what? You sit next to me on the bed, and I get up, pretending to examine my toes, even though what I am actually concentrating on is you sitting very close to me. "She's alright." I mutter, bitterly. You look relieved for a second. Then you ask, "She looks quite different this summer, doesn't she?" you ask, dreamily. I feel like wanting to punch you in your guts. But what about me, you sick pervert? Didn't you ever notice me around? I stay silent though and then the words that tumble out of my mouth are, "Must seem to like it." I can't believe I said that, especially in front of you. You don't exactly seem to mind, however. You grin. "Oh c'mon, Herm, you know you'll still be my number one girl." you say, grinning teasingly. I can't tell if your teasing and joking or not. I try not to ask. I need someway to let you fall for me. Something. And then I have the most stupidest craziest spoiled idea yet. I pretend to sniff. "Herm?" you ask softly, and I am delighted that you actually notice me and your actually concerned. "Oh Harry, it's my parents...they're ill well actually my mum." I say, these lies tumbiling out of my mouth. Cry, Herm, Cry my mind seem to say. And that's when I burst into tears. "Herm!" you exclaim. I put my head in your lap, crying on your pants. Muhhaha, I think. My tears disolve and I look up at you seductivley, my fingers wandering your neck. "You know Harry, Ginny's not the only one that looks different.." I say flirterously, nuzziling my cheek against your neck. I feel you shiver and it would be perfect until Mrs.Weasley comes back, saying that dinner's ready. Damn you old woman! I think, before following you downstairs to dinner.  
  
  
  
*** Yup, that was the ORIGINAL Hormones, even though it was called Crush and had a different plotline, and it was a whole different thing, thats where i got the idea of hormones from...I just wanted to post that for kicks...  
  
Thanks for reading this perverted ficlet (hormones i mean) :), ~Court 


End file.
